


You Already Bought a Ticket (There's No Turning Back Now)

by Shaderose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Billy uses his powers, Crying, Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, Especially billy, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Poor Billy, Post-Episode 6, Slight hurt/comfort at the end but mostly just hurt, That one lmao, The twins being scared of wanda now that theyve seen her true powers, WandaVision spoilers, thats the fic, tommy is a good bro, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Billy sees it first. Sees the way his moms faces flickers, the way her brows furrow slightly lower, the way her frown deepens harshly, the way her eyes glow, a bright yellow and thenred-
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd
Comments: 22
Kudos: 189





	You Already Bought a Ticket (There's No Turning Back Now)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing  
> I wrote it in about an hour based off an idea I got while rambling about the show to my friend, and I wrote it all for fun, so sorry if it isn't the best lmao  
> I just love Billy and Tommy, and this entire show, and have so many thoughts (especially after this episode, oh my gosh) and this one popped out like this skjfkf
> 
> Either way, I hope you all can enjoy! 💗

"Hey, don't sweat it, sis! It's not like your dead husband can die twice!"

Billy sees it first. Sees the way his moms faces flickers, the way her brows furrow slightly lower, the way her frown deepens harshly, the way her eyes _glow_ , a bright yellow and then _red_ , and then-

Then, Uncle Pietro is across the street, collapsed into a bunch of hay bales, and- and nobody noticed, nobody is stopping, everyone is just- continuing, acting like this is _normal_ \- is it? Is this normal?- He gasps, gapes, reaches behind him and grabs Tommy's arm, holds him behind him, gotta protect him, gotta- is this normal? Are they normal? Is _he_ normal?-

His mom is asking him to focus. Focus, focus, _focus Billy focus_.

Large trucks. Soldiers. Screaming. His dad, screaming. His dad, _dying_ , he's _dying, he's-_

And then, all of his mom is glowing, glowing the same red as her eyes, and she looks almost like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes (who are they? Who are soldiers? Where is he? Where is his dad?). And then, everything, every _one_ freezes, stopping mid motion like a glitch on tv, or a video game, frozen in time like it never existed at all-

A split second. One, small, fraction of a second is all it took. One blink, Tommy was in front of him- he was supposed to be behind him, he was supposed to _protect_ him- there's a harsh beam of light- oh god, is he normal?- everything is red, it's blinding, he can't see, he can't- everything is stretching, everything is shifting- his head is exploding, he feels like he's screaming-

A blink. Children's laughter fills the air around them, pockets of conversation about candy, and houses, and costumes, and- and- they're just- _continuing_ , as if they had never stopped, had never been frozen, never-

As if none if it had even happened.

Billy is gasping. His hands are on his head, but he doesn't remember putting them there. Tommy is turning to look at him with a weird expression, mostly concern but mixed with a multitude of other things, fear, panic, exasperation, as if Billy was embarrassing him, somehow, somehow-

His mom blinks over at them with a smile, her normal, soft, gentle smile- his _mom's smile_ \- "Billy? Are you alright?" His mouth opens and closes, trying to think of something to say, but his head is empty, somehow, and he- he can't hear the people, anymore, can't see the soldiers, anymore, and- "Oh, don't worry about your father," His mom chips back in chirpily, waving him off with a playful scoff. "He just got himself into a little bit of a pickle, but he's just fine now, don't you worry."

She goes to step towards him, to tickle him or pull him close or _something_ , but he steps back, _flinches_ back before she can. And Tommy does too.

"Mom? What... what was that?" His brothers voice is shaking, trembling the same way Billy's fingers are, held in front of him now instead of on his head, for a reason he didn't know. He doesn't know anything, right now. He doesn't know anything, anymore. "What did you do?"

His mom looks surprised, eyes widening with some type of shock. "Oh, it-" She pauses, as if choosing her words carefully. Careful, careful, she's always careful with her words around them, why is she always so _careful?_ "That was nothing, Tommy, Billy, that was just-" And then, she smiles again, relief flooding her features. "It was just an _adult_ thing. You'll figure it out when you're older." And then, she winks, and Billy can swear he hears _laughter_ , faint, in the distance, around them, but not directly, surrounding them, omnipresent-

"An adult thing?" Tommy sounds incredulous, like it's ridiculous, because it _is_ , it _is_ , that wasn't an _adult thing_ , that wasn't _normal_ -

His mom goes to respond, goes to say something back, goes to wave them off again like she always does, she _always does_ -

But-

"Who are they?" Billy finally finds his voice, quiet and hoarse, his throat throbbing painfully. "The- the soldiers?" He stares straight into his moms eyes, the same shade from brown as his own (but they weren't, a few minutes ago, were a deep red, the same as the blast-), and almost begs, "What did you _do?_ I can't- I can't see them anymore-"

"They went away, Billy." She clips back, tone icy all of a sudden, and Billy's blood runs cold, as if her words had injected frost into his veins. "You're safe now. We all are."

His vision blurs as tears burn at the edges of his eyes, and his bottom lip trembles. "I don't want to be here anymore." He whispers it, and his mom gives him a pitying look, soft and _motherly_ in a weird, twisted way, it's so- _wrong_ , somehow, it's wrong, all of this is _wrong_ \- she tries to step forward towards him again, but he just stumbles back, and, after a second or two, Tommy follows. Green eyes connect into his own, and Billy flickers from one eye to the next, pleading him to understand, and thankfully, his jaw sets and he nods, stepping back again to be at Billy's side. Billy tilts his head up again, at his mother who looks confused, who looks _terrified_ all of a sudden, face full of- of sadness, of- of grief, and echoes, louder, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Billy," His mother chuckles, but its dry, and shaking, her brows are furrows again, and Billy swallows. "Tommy, what-"

" _I don't want to be here anymore-_ "

"I'm sure this is- let's just go home, okay? We can figure all of this out there, yes?"

She steps forward again, almost pleading with him now. Billy tenses up, grabs Tommy's arm again, his brain is tingling, his hands are clenching, the air smells of _electricity_ , and he screams, tears running down his cheeks, " _I_ _DONTWANTTOBEHEREANYMORE!_ "

There's another flash of light, and for a moment Billy thinks his mom did something again, but then, he realizes it's _blue_ this time, and it's surrounding him, the light, surrounding _them_ and then-

They're in their room, back at home. Billy is still in his outfit that he doesn't remembering putting the that morning. Tommy is still in the outfit he put on with Uncle Pietro- Is he okay? Is their uncle even okay? Or is he gone too?- quickly getting stained with wet splotches as Billy hiccups and sobs into his shoulder, Tommy holding him tight and stuttering through reassurances. _It'll be okay. Everything will be okay._

But nothing is okay. Billy isn't sure it ever was.

He's sure, though, that it never will be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come watch me reblog all of the wandavision memes on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
